


【礼尊】贤惠少妻周防先生

by Ladybugszippers



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybugszippers/pseuds/Ladybugszippers
Summary: *周防尊cuntboy设定（生理性别为男性，没有男性生殖器但有女性生殖器）*31岁礼×永远24岁的尊





	【礼尊】贤惠少妻周防先生

宗像礼司今年31岁，他和他的妻子周防尊现在差了整整七岁，明明去年还只差六岁，宗像先生现在深刻地认识到了时光的无情，毕竟每天睁眼看到自己妻子七年如一日地仍旧是24岁而自己不可避免地眼角增长些细纹，没办法啊，宗像每天上班忙得要死怎么可能不长细纹，况且自己已经很高效了。  
周防尊刚嫁到宗像家的时候脑子里还没有结婚这一概念，周防说的最多的就是“我们这是在同居”，宗像很无奈，好像自己辛辛苦苦准备了一番顺便想当作人生最幸福回忆之一的结婚典礼白瞎了一样。  
更多的时候是宗像去照顾周防，不过周防也会体谅对方的辛苦学着做饭，周防并不是不会做饭，只是太原始太野蛮了，用宗像礼司的话来说就是“您是从哪个山洞里面侥幸活了几万年的原始人吗？原始人都知道使用工具啊！”  
于是周防决定要学会料理然后拿食物堵上宗像那张说话不中听的嘴。  
然而当穿着围裙的妻子在自己的教导下终于做出看起来还可以吃的咖喱饭时宗像感动地都快哭了，虽然味道上还是不太完美，至少有了成果了！宗像抱紧对方夸奖着：“真不愧是我的妻子。”  
周防眨了眨眼睛：“宗像。”  
“嗯？”  
“‘妻子’是什么意思？”  
“要从这里开始解释吗……”宗像不禁有些头疼，周防尊到底有没有接受过常识教育啊这一点他很怀疑。  
周防从他怀里退出来解下围裙的系带：“我现在大概知道我们这样是结婚的关系，但是‘妻子’是指女人吧？我是男的啊。”  
“的确如此。”周防尊生理性别为男性这一点宗像也是清楚的，只是他的生殖器官却和男性不同，这样想着宗像再次将对方揽在怀里手指不安分地探到裤子里。  
“但是我出门的时候总是会听到邻居叫我‘宗像太太’，到底为什么？”周防察觉他的手指摸到了私密处便顺势环上宗像的脖颈。  
真可爱，当初宗像想要和周防体会初夜的时候周防看到了宗像的男性生殖器顿时变了脸色，从小到大周防尊一直以为男人都是他这种情况没想到他自己才是特殊的那个，初夜的体验非常糟糕，周防并不想让宗像进入，可是下身的女性生殖器官擅自迎合宗像的动作并且向大脑传递着源源不断的快感，最终周防在羞耻与快感中彻底沉沦于与宗像的交欢，初夜过后周防尊差点自闭了。  
时间长了周防也就想开了，反正身体发肤受之父母又不是自己可以选择的，当宗像提出上床的要求时周防还会主动配合着摆腰寻找能让自己更舒服的姿势。  
宗像将他的年少妻子抱进房间里：“大概因为您的角色比较像妻子吧。”  
“角色比较像？”周防还是没有明白。  
宗像只好给他解释：“您看，我每天都出门上班在外人看来典型就是丈夫的形象，而您留在家里负责为我做饭不就是扮演起了妻子的角色么。”说完低下头吮咬周防的嘴唇，周防想了想好像还挺有道理的，于是也就不纠结这个问题而是专心和宗像一夜欢愉。  
因为生理性别为男，周防没有子宫所以不能怀孕，不过宗像礼司也从来不在意这个，他在意的只有周防尊每天都像昨天一般年轻貌美，而自己用了不知道多少护肤产品消黑眼圈药物都收效甚微。  
如果周防和他一起变老他可能都不会这么有危机感，果然人到三十多岁难免开始害怕时间易逝了吗？  
“宗像，你怎么又买了这么多没用的东西？”周防尊光裸着身子只穿了一件围裙堪堪蔽体从门口收下快递走到盥洗室门口，打开包装看到又是护肤品不禁有些嫌弃。  
宗像刚巧漱完口看到周防这身刺激的装束轻微干咳两声：“您就这样在玄关取快递？”  
“嗯。”周防尊的语气理直气壮。  
“拜托您往后多穿几件再出现在外人面前好吗？”  
“都是男人没什么必要吧，况且这不是你的兴趣么。”周防撩了撩围裙下摆，遮挡的部位若隐若现反倒更有吸引力了。“下班回家看到自己老婆裸体穿围裙在厨房做饭可以消除疲劳不是你说的吗？”  
宗像礼司推了推眼镜：“咳……是我说的没错……但我并不想让别人看到，现在也不是下班之后，不如说我待会儿就要去上班了。”  
“话说你啊，”周防晃了晃手里的快递包装。“你怎么又买这些没用的东西。”  
“护肤品是很必要的，我现在已经三十一岁了，再不保养就来不及了。”  
“啊？”周防尊挑眉。“你的脸明明还很年轻。”  
“那也不行啊，您什么时候开始关心我买东西了？您往常不是都不屑于了解我的日常生活吗？”  
“我现在想管了不可以吗？”周防有些生气，自己明明是想关心关心他，既然对方不领情那就算了，把快递放桌子上回卧室继续睡觉。  
宗像还在疑惑今天周防怎么有点反常，不过也没多余的时间去考虑这些了，拿起包推开玄关的门：“我去上班了。”往常周防会拖着还有些困倦的身子在玄关门口和他交换一个吻，现在却没得到丝毫回应，于是宗像只好略带着些遗憾心情上班去了。  
昨晚折腾地有些晚了，周防尊今天早上听到闹钟响之后强撑着爬起来的，宗像起床后开始穿衣洗漱之后准备早饭，而周防洗完手后负责准备宗像中午的便当，自从宗像尝过周防的手艺后就想要周防每天准备爱妻便当给他，周防一开始因为不想早起这个理由拒绝了，不过想到宗像吃自己做的便当的表情最后还是妥协了。  
睡醒后周防看了看表都快中午了，打了个呵欠准备洗漱做饭的时候撇到了桌子上的便当盒，意识到宗像礼司今天没有带便当。  
不过也不是什么大事，毕竟宗像的公司也有食堂而且听说伙食还不错的样子，周防想着干脆自己吃掉好了，刚说打开时想到宗像想让自己做爱妻便当的情景。  
“你自己准备不也一样？自己给自己便当上画个心不就好了。”周防一想到还要爱妻便当画心就恶心地有点受不了。  
“不，那不是重点，我们公司的食堂也可以帮忙画心。”  
“那不是挺好，在你们公司吃好了。”  
宗像握紧周防的手：“但是我想吃您亲手做的，里面包含了您对我的爱，所以才是爱妻便当啊。”  
“你真恶心……”  
周防尊换上T恤外套拿起便当准备去宗像礼司的公司一趟。  
也不算很远，从电车上下来后周防觉得自己又获得了重生，在一楼大厅服务处问了宗像在几楼哪一科室，坐电梯到了相关楼层看到直接结婚时候也被邀请到的宗像的下属。  
“您是……室长夫人吧？您还是像之前那么年轻漂亮。”  
虽说他也确实没什么变化。  
“宗像他在办公室？”  
下属看到周防手里的便当了然地露出笑容：“室长在办公室呢。”  
宗像礼司空闲时间喝了口茶，副手敲开门：“室长，室长夫人来了，现在在会客室。”听到这句宗像抬起头略微有些困惑，周防从来不会来他公司找他，莫非是有什么事吗？  
刚走进会客室，周防就把手里的便当递给他：“给。”  
“嗯？”  
“你忘拿了。”  
“嗯？”宗像还是有些懵，难怪他总觉得好像忘记了什么，本来以为是少了出门的吻……  
“好了，我要回去了。”  
“等等——！”宗像抬手拦住他。“您是为了给我送爱妻便当才来的吗？”  
“哼，你想得美，我只是顺路。”  
周防尊的日常活动路线才不会经过这里呢，宗像礼司识破了却没有拆穿：“中午在这里吃吧？”  
“不，我要回去……”  
宗像自然而然地搂上周防的腰：“夫人今天难道不想顺便看看吗？”  
“看什么？我对你的工作不感兴趣。”  
“那就一起去吃饭。”宗像握住他的手带他去食堂，刚巧也中午了，路上碰到几位参加过婚礼的下属认出周防。走过去之后还能听到他们在谈论：  
“室长夫人好年轻啊，感觉比室长要差五岁的样子。”  
“室长夫人结婚的时候就很年轻了。”  
“室长夫人看起来一点都没变。”  
宗像轻咳两声唤回还在认真听别人交谈的周防尊的注意力。  
“宗像，我真的很年轻吗？”  
“您这副24岁的样貌当然很年轻了。”看起来完全就是刚成年没过几岁。  
“但是宗像你也不像三十岁啊。”  
“请不要取笑我了，和您站在一起显得我格外老成。”关键还是加班造成的皮肤疲劳完全没有年轻时的紧致，所以护肤的力度还要加强。  
“我认真的，宗像，”周防抬手摸上宗像的脸。“其实我和你一样大，只是年龄不再增长了而已。”  
“那就足够让人羡慕了。”  
周防轻笑起来，鎏金色的眼睛里流转出些微明亮的光芒，在宗像礼司看来格外令人心动，和年轻貌美的妻子在一起就会觉得自己也想永远和他一样年轻。宗像深吸了口气将对方揽进怀里抱紧。  
“宗像？”  
“没什么，您想吃什么？”  
“什么都可以，我不挑食。”  
“那就公司的特色单人套餐好了。”

fin.


End file.
